Harry Potter and the House of Bones
by louisaeve
Summary: When Susan Bones approaches Harry at the end of his fifth year with an invite that sends Harry's curious mind spinning this year is sure to be a fun, no interesting one …
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Potter." A quiet voice called out from the corners.

Harry turned around in shock. The title 'Lord' was something he was unfamiliar with, however he wasn't stupid enough to not know that he was the only Potter left, especially at Hogwarts.

A tiny hand reached out, resting on his shoulder and a figure stepped out of the shadows. Small and and with a slightly petite figure however well endowed, Susan Bones was a quiet girl who kept to herself, despite being the star of many a Hogwarts boys dreams. "Lord Potter, I must talk to you." She spoke formally, casting her eyes down.

Harry's eyebrows receded into his fringe, looking down at her red/brown hair. "Uhh, Susan Bones. You don't need to call me uhh a Lord." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But I must! I can't disrespect you!" She looked up with wide eyes filled with fire, before casting her eyes back down.

"Disrespect me? I don't get it." Harry let his eyes furrow together.

"Are you making fun of me?" Susan looked up again. "Never mind. I came here to talk to you about something very serious. My aunt and I are giving you the regards of The House of Bones. You have saved me and many of our friends and the Ministry. While the Minister didn't properly thank you, House Bones will. Lord Potter, I find myself, and the majority of the Wizarding World in your hands. Although you have refused our invites in the past, House Bones would like to formally invite you to our annual school 'Let Out Ball.' We would be honoured if you were to attend."

With that she pressed a scroll of parchment into his hands and with a curtsey ran off, leaving one Harry Potter to think over a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 2

After a strange occurrence with Luna Lovegood, Harry sat in a still compartment on the train he had found himself, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville occupying. After an episode with Malfoy and his cronies which involved a bunch of Hufflepuffs sticking up for him. Including Susan Bones.

The young girl was holding fascination to him. After all what was going on there? Invites to a ball?

Harry only knew the basics about her, after all. She was a pureblood. Her aunt was Head of the DMLE. Both her parents had been killed by Voldemort. In reality that really wasn't a lot.

Hermione gave him a curious look, but obviously decided not to say anything, probably thinking that the look of pondering on his face had to do with Sirius, and none of his friends had yet to say anything about Sirius and his demise.

Ron was talking about Quidditch, and Harry gave nods every now and then, however he was almost entirely vacant. Neville and Hermione both hated Quidditch, at least playing it, and growing up with six older brothers she got sick of the subject of sports in general very quickly. So in reality he was talking to himself.

Finally the Hogwarts Express stopped at the station. Quickly the students and ex-students exited the train, carrying their trunks with them, eager to get out of school and get into summer.

Walking off the train, dragging behind his friends Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around quickly. "Harry. If you need anything this summer feel free to talk to me. Whatever it is. Whenever." Luna gave a smile as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm fine." Harry said, although both he and Luna knew he was lying. "But thanks."

He gave a slight smile before walking out of the train finally and stepping onto the platform. He, Ron and Hermione crossed the border to the Muggle part of Kings Cross.

After greeting the Weasleys, Harry noticed that they were all surrounded by members of the Order. Who decided that it would be a flipping fantastic time to threaten his uncle and aunt.

Seeing his Uncle Vernon's blood rush to his face he was very grateful when Moody turned to him. "So Potter . . . give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you in three days in a row, we'll send someone along. . ."

At Aunt Petunia's whimper, Moody, Lupin, Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione said goodbye. Harry said goodbye, and with a smile at his obviously scared relatives followed them to their car. Maybe he could have a bit of fun this summer.

In another corner of the world, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going over some Gringotts papers.

Molly Weasley had just reported back to him that they had successfully threatened the boys Uncle and Aunt. That should keep the brat from whining to the Weasley boy or the Muggleborn about how he was 'neglected' at the Dursleys.

Keep the media quiet, social justice quiet. After all, technically all he had wanted was for the boy to have some mental neglecting, not physical. Although a hit here and there never hurt a child. Dumbledore shook his head, his half moon glasses glinting next to him. There was exactly 5026 galleons missing from this months payment. Honestly goblins.

He quickly penned a letter directly to the Director of Gringotts, Ragnok. The Potter vault currently owed him a couple of galleons, and the British branch of Gringotts was going to get him it.

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom, looking at the invite to the ball he had received from Susan.

Last night he had attempted to find something in his History of Magic textbooks, but to his disappointment the only mention of Lords was talking about an ancient Prewett Lord who had helped the goblins in their 'unworthy fight for justice'.

So he was turning to someone he knew he could trust.

Ron would probably think he was rubbing in his wealth or something, he didn't know Ginny too well (and she might let it slip to Ron). Hermione was a muggleborn, with no wizarding name and Luna . . . was a bit different, and she would probably give him an answer along those lines. His only option was Neville.

The boy had grown up pureblood, and he appeared to know other purebloods around the school (from what Harry had observed) and his parents had been friends with Harry's own.

His letter was only slightly formal.

Dear Neville,

Hey mate. How your summer going?

Sorry to spring a question on you like this, but I was wondering if you knew anything about Wizarding Lords and Houses? Someone at school mentioned it and I was curious.

Thanks, Harry

While Harry waited for a reply he got a kickstart on his school homework. Okay, he continued to stalk his History of Magic books, and old editions of the Daily Prophet, attempting to find something out about these 'Lords'. All he managed to find in the Prophet was an ad.

'Lord and Lady Gaudet are currently searching for a nanny for their granddaughter. They can be contacted at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Nobility, via their assistant, Miss Leila Adrette.'

Frowning with curiosity Harry examined it only to find an annoyed white snow owl pecking at his window. "Sorry girl." He said, standing up to open the window and letting his owl in.

Stroking her feathers he took the package attached to her feet off her, and unwrapped the parcel.

Inside was a letter and a book. Assuming the letter would contain the information he desired, he opened that first and started reading.

Harry!

It's good to hear from you. My summers okay so far - my Gran is driving me mad already, but I have received offers to get out of some time with her. How's your aunts?

I was kind of surprise when you asked me that, but I talked to Gran and she was shocked. She would like you to come over next Wednesday, 4.30 pm. She also sent that book over, something about a young Lord at least knowing the basics?

Anyway, you don't have to come over, but I guess it could be fun. Write back?

N.

With that Harry found himself pondering 'Complete Set of British Nobility.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Dumbledore!" Came the thunderous voice from a member of the Order. One of the only members with any talent.

"Alastor, what is it?" The Headmaster of Hogwarts asked wearily.

"The boy. He's not in his room." Moody shrugged.

Down the hall of Grimmauld Place, the pounding and shouts and shrieks that were the Order could be heard.

"Not in his room? He's probably doing some chores, or wandering the street. Don't overreact." Dumbledore moved to walk down the hall to the kitchen, planning on getting a plate for diner. Molly Weasley might be annoying, however that woman could cook.

"Don't patronize me Albus." Moody said harshly. "I wasn't one of the Ministry's top Aurors for nothing. The boy isn't in the house. I called Tonks and we conducted a search. In his room there were traces of magic."

Dumbledore tried to avoid showing his exasperation. Moody held up a hand to stop him interrupting. "It wasn't accidental magic, nor magic from a charmed object. It was transportation magic. Goblin transport."

"A portkey?" Dumbledore asked. "The boy doesn't posses enough brain cells to think of that."

"One of his friends might." Moody gave him a look. "The Granger girl - she's smart enough."

"No. She hasn't sent any owls all year, except to Flourish and Blotts. Not her." Dumbledore shook his head.

"He's probably been in contact with the goblins. Maybe about Blacks will?" Moody suggested unhelpfully, the talk of goblins turning his stomach.

"The boy is too stupid to consider that. And they can't contact him directly. Go investigate it. But say nothing to any of the Order. We don't want Lupin causing trouble." Dumbledore nodded, dismissing the war veteran from his view.

~ "Mrs Longbottom, it's a pleasure to see you again." Harry said nervously, greeting the woman.

"It's Lady Longbottom for now Lord Potter. And it is indeed." The formidable woman directed him, barely noticing his blanch of fear.

They were in the 'parlor' room, which was where Harry had taken the portkey to. It was a large room, with large French doors in white framing it, which allowed a lot of light to fill the room, and pale pink and blue old style couches.

While Harry was dressed in shabby Muggle clothes, 'Lady' Longbottom had donned expensive robes in a deep red, dark silk. Neville also wore robes, in a deep blue, that appeared to make him taller.

"Now, Neville has told me some disgusting things. The young Potter Lord doesn't know about the British nobility that he will one day be a part of?" She asked rhetorically, before summoning the House Elf. "Ezza!"

The tiny thing (even for a House Elf) popped up, in a clean pillowcase and the Longbottom family crest on the left hand side of her chest. "A set of scones and a tea pot?" The elderly lady asked politely.

The Elf nodded excitedly before 'apparating' away.

"Now. I would like to propose that you tell me exactly what has happened in your childhood, and why you have no knowledge of your birthright." She said severely, gesturing at the two Gryffindors in front of her to sit.

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They hate magic. . . and I didn't know I was magic until Hagrid arrived." Harry said, his voice shaking, intimidated by this woman.

"Hagrid got you. The half giant?" The woman let out a snort. "What a buffoon!"

"Hey! Hagrids my friend okay?" Harry let out a shout.

Augusta Longbottom gave him a look. Shivering under it, Harry realised he was being outspoken. "You have backbone young Potter, however you know nothing of this subject. You were directly influenced by your Headmaster."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry took offence.

"Nothing, if you want to remain Dumbledores pawn." She sniffed, looking away as Ezza set the tray of food down onto the coffee table.

"Gran!" Neville gave her a look.

His grandmother ignored him and continued on with her talk. "Most of Hogwarts Muggleborn students are given their letter by Professor McGonagall personally, or Professor Flitwick if she is too busy. So you rightfully should of been given your letter by her. And you have no knowledge of our Lord and House system?" Her raised eyebrow forbade Harry from arguing.

"Uhh, no." He muttered, embarrassed.

"It's not your fault boy, it's your Wizarding guardians. If you have a title, or a bank account in Gringotts, it is your guardians job to inform you of it and its implications, social and political. Normally your parents or grandparents inform you as they are your Heads of House, however with you being an orphan with no other living relations, the Wizengamot should of appointed a guardian for you, however they clearly have neglected your case. Most likely your guardian is Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in shock. "But he's just my Headmaster. Why would he be my guardian?"

"Most Muggleborns are in the custody of Hogwarts for most of the year and therefore they are under the Headmasters care. Then he becomes their guardian for the Wizarding World, unless their parents give that privilege to a friend." Neville stepped in, surprising Harry.

"Good boy, you've actually retained something over the years!" Augusta exclaimed, with a tinge of pride. "Now, my point is that he should of alerted you of what you owned. You're a young Lord and my guess is all of your bank statements have been sent to him, and you have received none, otherwise you could of been more curious earlier."

Harry gave a slow nod, as if he was trying to process what she was telling him.

"In Wizarding Britain we have a nobility, although no royalty, as we must bow down to the Queen eventually. Each of the most ancient pureblood families has a 'House' which comes from the fact that the families used to live in a large house together. A Lord would head each house, with a Lady by his side. Occasionally bloodlines merge and only one heir can inherit the Heads of House."

Harry took a moment to look at her as he attempted to understand. "So . . . are you saying that the Potters are a House?"

"Congratulations Lord Potter." The elderly woman stated sarcastically.

"What does that mean for me?" He asked her.

"It means that you have a couple of seats on the Wizengamot, a large pile of gold under Gringotts and a large amount of properties. You are also expected at social gatherings and meetings, especially as you are sixteen." Lady Longbottom said briskly, straight to the point.

"What does me being sixteen have to do with anything? And I'm not sixteen yet." He reminded her.

"When a young Lord or heir turns sixteen he formally gains access to all of his vaults and families possessions as well as being allowed to make decisions for his family. For instance Neville will be gaining his position this summer, as well as some of your classmates such as Miss Bones, Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott." The socialite gave an indication of his peers social standing in the outside world.

"But aren't you Head of House?" Harry asked, his face showing his confusion.

"No. I have merely stood in, as Neville was too young to be a leader of our House." She gave a sniff. "As my dear Frank was Head of the House before his death it goes to Neville, as the position can't go back generations."

She spoke of the death of her son and her grandsons father as if she was oblivious of the pained expression on Neville's place and the clenching of his jaw were non existent.

"Now. How about you come over tomorrow and we take a trip to Gringotts. As a Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House I'm not going to stand around while a young Lord gets away with everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to leave?"

Vernon Dursley had long ago mastered the art of scaring people who wanted something from him. His threatening pose had intimidated young Harry Potter all of his childhood. However not today.

"Yes Uncle. One of my friends from school will be taking me in." Harry said, standing in the hallway, holding his trunk and owl cage.

"Why would someone want to take you in?" His podgy Uncle asked rhetorically, before the letting a grin break out. "So the whole summer, you'll be gone?"

"Yes Uncle." Harry said, inwardly rolling his eyes. As if he hadn't said that, what, twelve times already? "So can I leave?"

"As long as we don't have to give you anything. And you don't come back at all." The muggle gave a smile.

"But Vernon he said -" Petunia was cut off by her husband.

"I don't care what some crackpot said! This is my house and he's under my custody and he does what I say not some old tosser!" Vernon raised his voice. This was a rare occurrence - he genuinely loved his wife, and never yelled at her.

"Thanks. I need to go now." Harry shrugged.

"How are you getting there?" Vernon asked. "Because i'm not driving you anywhere."

"Course not." Harry could barely keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Wouldn't dream of even asking."

And with that the portkey whizzed him away, leaving behind a red faced Vernon Dursley and a faint headed and gasping Petunia Dursley.

"Lord Potter you made it." Augusta Longbottom said before walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry shot Neville a look, who simply shrugged as they followed her through the empty pub. Briskly she opened the pathway to Diagon Alley, her wand flicking, before she led them directly to Gringotts.

"Now, we need to investigate exactly what is in your possession. Then we will see if your properties have been properly taken care of. Your social calendar will be evaluated, then I see that we need to go shopping for items fitting for a young Lord." The matron of Longbottom House said forcefully. "Are you just going to carry your trunk all over Diagon? Hand it over here." She clucked, grabbing the trunk and shrinking it, placing it in her pocket and leaving Harry to walk around with a snowy owl instead.

"Neville, you need an owl too." The boy in questions grandmother stated, not looking at her grandson who was trailing behind her.

"You always said I couldn't have one." Neville stated, sounding very confused.

The passerby were minimal, only a few Aurors and a couple of shoppers, who glanced at their savior curiously, but quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes well, you are to become a Lord, and a Lord should not have to use Hogwarts owls, which are charity. And I wanted you to learn responsibility before I got you something worthwhile." They approached Gringotts as the woman muttered to herself. "So of course your uncle gets you a toad."

She continued ahead, her green robes sweeping the floor as she approached the service counter.

There were few people around and they quickly made it to the beginning of the queue. "Hello. I am Lady Longbottom and I am here with Lord Potter. He needs to see someone about his vaults _immediately_." Augusta stressed the word, and the goblin serving gave a huff before standing up and putting his name sign away.

"If you would follow me." The pissed off goblin growled, walking towards a large wooden door.

He pushed it open and led the three wizards through to a labyrinth of offices. Pushing open a door, he gave what Harry suspected to be a mocking bow, and allowed them to walk into the office.

"Lord Potter, Lady Longbottom and young Lord Longbottom." The goblin behind the desk bent his head, flipping through a heavy, dusty tome.

"We need to see all of Lord Potters assets, including what he is to inherit from the Black will." Augusta's curt voice left no room for argument.

"But of course. We were waiting for you to come back to Gringotts. After all you are turning sixteen soon. And wizards aren't stupid enough to waste their gold by not claiming it." The goblin gave what Harry assumed was a grin, but instead succeeded in scaring the shit out of him.

"So Lord Potter has the Potter estates and possessions - the Potter Manor, the Godrics Hollow house, the London house and the Tinworth holiday place. There is also the Potters company, and the Le Feuvres company." The goblin said matter of factually. "Then the vaults 687, 711, 768 and 834."

"Yes, that is as expected. The Black possessions?" Augusta Longbottom pressed.

The goblin gave a sigh, as Harry was left in shock. That much? He had not been expecting anything other than his Trust vault, although the word 'Trust' probably should of informed him that more was to come.

Finally the goblin finished explaining, leaving Harry with nine vaults, 12 properties and a couple of companies. According to the goblin, only the Heads of House could have access to three of those vaults, and as Harry was not yet sixteen, he would not be able to be officially recognised as a Lord until he was, and therefore he did not have access.

However Harry was far from worried about not being let into three vaults. From what he could tell, these vaults were definitely not empty, although he would have to leave exploring them to another day, as he didn't want Lady Longbottom biting his head off.

"Now as we have established exactly what you own, is there anything else?" The goblin asked impatiently, bored by his human company.

"Yes in fact." Augusta Longbottom sniffed. "I would like you to set up a wire transfer for his vaults. We need to withdraw two hundred and fifty galleons today."

"You know of the additional cost?" The goblin asked.

"Do you take me as an idiot?" She gave a sniff. "Of course I do."

Neville, who had been quiet the entire time, leaned over to fill Harry in. "Wire transfers are a couple of knuts each time, however they allow you to simply ask a goblin to withdraw some money without you having to physically go down to the vault."

That explained why the Weasley didn't use one.

The goblin wrote something down on a piece of parchment, before grabbing a brown leather bag and putting the scarp inside that.

To Harry's shock and amazement, a golden glow appeared, filling the sachet with coins that clinked as they fell.

"Wicked." Harry breathed, as Neville gave a smile of amusement.

"Thank you for your time." Lady Longbottom said, not even bothering to sound genuine, as she grabbed the bag, handed it to Harry and walked out.

Three hours later Harry found himself at the Longbottom Mansion. His feet were aching, as apparently he didn't dress 'appropriately' for a future Head of House, and therefore he had to spend hours standing as he was fitted with galleons of robes.

Then there was 'proper equipment' for a wizard, such as books and quills and ink and potions items that had to be brought in high quality.

And then there was the fact that his 'social calendar' needed to be updated. They had to go back to Gringotts, where a goblin held all of the invites that he had received for events that had yet to happen. Not to his or the Longbottom's surprise he had received many invites that had expired, as in he had been uninformed of the fact that he was invited to such events.

Currently he and Neville were sorting through them in the library, which like most of the other parts of the Manor was brightly lit. "There's one from the Malfoys here." Neville stated, screwing his nose up.

"Seriously?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why would they even dream that I'd attend?"

"It was probably a political thing. And probably sent out in masses. We get those too." Neville shrugged.

"What do you do?" Harry asked.

"Decline them." Neville threw the invite into the bin next to him.

Harry gave a grin. "I have an invite from the Notts? Should I accept it?"

In reality the only reason Harry was accepting any invites was because of Neville and his grandmothers judgement. If he knew the family and liked them then he was more likely to accept however, if he didn't like them he was less likely. For instance for the Gaudet's Christmas Ball was one of the only invites about Christmas he received, held on Christmas Eve's night, as according to Neville it was legendary, and if you got an invite you accepted quickly.

"The Notts are okay. What's the date?" Neville asked, grabbing the quill they were using to mark into Harry's calendar they had made.

"The fifteenth?" Harry asked, his answer being received when Neville started writing it down.

"Address and time?" He asked, his brown hair brushing the paper.

"It's at the Nott Mansion and it's at nine PM." Harry replied. "By the way do you know Susan Bones?"

"Harry I was in the DA with you. Of course I know Susan." Neville appeared to be opening up and gaining confidence as he rolled his eyes. "Plus we basically grew up together. But why?"

"I received an invite from her personally on the last day of school." Harry shrugged, frowning at a flyer about a 'secret gentlemen's club'.

"She gave you an invite personally? She must of really wanted you to go. Sue isn't really the type to just casually invite strangers." Neville gave a shrug.

"She said something about owing her life to me?" Harry shrugged.

"Sue said that? Wow. She's been getting worried." Neville gave a look. "Is this her getting out party?"

"Yeah. Should I go?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well I'll be there, and they are always really fun. She tries to invite like the whole year and some of the upper and lower classes. It's fun." Neville gave a shrug.

"Wait you've been to these parties before?" Harry asked, slightly confused by Neville's personality changes. He didn't really seem like the sort of guy to go to the 'cool' parties, especially ones hosted by Hufflepuffs.

"Yeah. We all grew up together. But it's tomorrow, so you probably want to reply soon." Neville gave Harry a look.

"Okay fine. So we're going to a party tomorrow I guess?"

Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! They are so encouraging! Please continue loves! x Louisa 


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange that because of all the things that had been going in Harry's life he had barely thought about his godfather and his demise this summer. However now, standing in front of the Bones Manor with Neville, he chose to reflect on it.

The house had the old style that Grimmauld Place possessed, in a darker way than the Longbottoms. And all of a sudden, Harry felt the impact that it was his fault that Sirius, one of the only people who he had had a genuine relationship with, with an adult who treated him as an adult.

"Neville . .. I think I've gotta go back to your house mate." He said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

They were approaching the manor, which was made of a dark rock, which had lights shining (glinting over the grass and trees on the ground) and music pounding.

"What's wrong Harry? It's not Sirius is it?" Neville took in Harry's face and learned quite quickly that it was in fact about Sirius.

"Harry, Sirius dying was not your fault. You couldn't stop it. And now, you can't let his death rule your life. He wouldn't want that. In fact he would've wanted you in the party right now." And with that Harry found himself persuaded into going to the Manor.

Once he walked in, he realised that not only did his name mean a lot in the Wizarding World, but that Neville Longbottom knew a lot of people.

Harry was given wary looks, while Neville went over and greeted the Patil twins, talked to Justin Flich-Fletchy and smiled at numerous other school peers. "Neville! Lord Potter!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Harry turned around to see Susan Bones, in a set of slightly sparkling blue robes, that brightened her pink cheeks and showed off her blue/green eyes.

"Lady Bones." Harry greeted the girl in the way Lady Longbottom said was appropriate. "Thank you for your invite. But really, call me Harry. Just Harry."

"Just Harry is it?" She asked. "Well then it's just Susan. Or Sue." She gave a grin that Harry knew sent the boys at Hogwarts wild.

"Whatever is your wish." Harry joked, as a blonde approached them.

"Sue! The Gaudet sisters are complaining that there isn't enough ice!" She said, before giving Neville a kiss on the cheek and turning to Harry. "Who's this Sue? Your new beau?" She teased her friend, before letting her mouth drop open in shock.

"Oh! Lord Potter. Excuse my rudeness! I didn't recognize you out of your school robes!" She sunk into a deep curtsy. "Hannah Abott."

"It's fine Em Abott." Harry fidgeted, uncomfortable as he used her appropriate title. The Abotts were a Ancient and Noble House, however Hannah was not directly inline to inheirate any positions, therefore her title was merely 'Em', which was similar to meaning one of the court. "But really calling me Harry is fine."

"Well I introduced myself as Hannah for a reason didn't I?" She raised her eyebrow, before grabbing his elbow. "Come dance and talk to some people. You're always so gloomy and it's no fun!"

To the shock of Harry (and the amusement of their companions) she led him over to the crowd of dancing teens, who had found joy in the music their parents hated - Wizard pop.

A half hour later Hannah released him, a large grin on her face.

They had danced to a lot of songs, and Hannah rolled her eyes at his 'I don't know how to dance' excuse. She told him that unlike the Yule Ball, where everything was formal, Hufflepuffs were throwing this party and Hufflepuffs have fun.

To the amusement of onlookers his hands found their way around her waist, and as the music pounded and the rooms got darker, he found that his blush faded.

Now however she was dragging Neville out, and Harry was allowed to sit beside Susan.

"She's a different one." Harry shrugged.

"She's quite energetic." Susan let a grin fall on her face as she drained her glass. "So this isn'r the stupid party you were expecting?"

"I never said it was a stupid party." Harry looked at her in confusion. "In fact this is the best fun I've had in a while."

"Of course you did! Every year when the House of Bones sent out invites to this, you replied, telling us it was a stupid high school party and the savior of the Wizarding World is too good for them!" Susan snapped, before her cheeks flushed red. "That's why no one approached you at school! We thought you were rude and stuck up!"

"I never said that!" Harry defended himself. "But if no one else would approach me why did you?"

"I . . . saw how you acted at school. You were not at all stuck up. In fact you're kind of humble. And after the DA . . . I felt like you know, I owed you something. Thanks to you I knew how to defend myself." Susan looked embarrassed, almost ashamed, and stared into her glass.

"You don't owe me anything! You have a lot of talent!" Harry stuck up for her.

"And how do you know that?" Susan suddenly teased. "Have you been watching me?"

Harry blushed red and stuttered. "I-I-I. . .no I haven't."

"Cool it Harry - I'm just teasing you!" She grinned sneakily, before jumping up. "How bout you come get a drink with me?"

He found himself being led over to the refreshment table by Susan.

A voice interrupted his and Susan's conversation from behind. "May I introduce myself Lord Potter?" A well articulated voice called from behind.

"Uh yeah." Harry said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, a red flush creeping up the back of it.

"I am Lord Theodore Nott, although you can simply call me Theodore." The young man was dressed in dark robes of silk, that even Harry could see the wealth of. His dark hair was well groomed and while not slicked back, stayed down in great contrast to Harry's own.

"Theo!" Susan rolled her eyes, before hugging him. "Ignore him. After all, everyone he actually genuinely likes ends up calling you Theo. And Harry's too much of an idiot to want to have a title. Just call him Harry like everyone else." She rolled her eyes, as Harry's blush grew.

Theodore let out a grumble.

"Oh don't be so down. Why don't we all go talk somewhere else?"

Hey everyone! Thankyou so much for all your lovely reviews and your follows/favourites! This story has hit 2000+ views, which might not sound like a lot - but it is to me! but if even half of the visitors I received on chapter four reviewed, I would be so much more inspired, because it means a lot! Guest: I love love love love love you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry found himself seated next to Susan and Theodore a couple hours later, as one of the infamous and beautiful Gaudet sisters threw him flirtatious looks.

In the past hour they had had some serious discussion, in which Harry learned in blunter words than Lady Longbottoms about the heirachy of the Wizarding World.

From what he could tell, there were many types of families in the World.

Some families, such as the Weasleys, the Prewetts, the Zabini's and the Macmillians were only normal pureblood families, with no titles and little family money. therefore they did not hold much political sway.

Other families, such as the Abbotts, the Jones', the Davis', the Parkers, were Most Ancient and Noble House's however, they were not as powerful as pureblood families such as the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Hollingberry's, the Longbottoms.

Susan, Harry and Theodore were all from such powerful families, and as Susan and Theodore explained they had basically grown up together.

As Susan had explained when Theo excused himself to go to the bathroom, Theo's mum was a Le Feuvre and from what was considered a 'Light family' however she had been forced into an arranged marriage (which were quite common), through a betrothal contract that had been made over a century ago.

His mother had attempted to had his father arrested in the first war, and had succeeded, only for him to escape. Since her 'betrayal' he had taken to spending most of Theodore's life in France and Germany and therefore the House Elf was more of a father to him than Lord Nott ever was.

In a way Harry supposed that was almost as hurtful as having your parents die. Sure they might be gone, but at least you knew they wanted you, which was a luxury that Theo didn't have. "So he's not a . . . Death Eater?" Harry asked, referring to the rumors he had heard around school.

"No I am not. However, while I will let you and Susan talking about me behind my back go, beware that not all nobility will be as forgiving if they discover so." Theodore elegantly quipped, taking a seat beside Susan.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry." Harry said uncomfortably.

"It is of no consequence. However I think it is time Susan tells you of her plans."

"Believe me, he's just seeking attention." Severus Snape said snidely, his face contorted into a grimace.

"It's a one off case of rebellion." Dumbledore backed up his number one supporter, as Moody seated himself on a chair next to Snape, in front of the Headmasters desk. "Never the less, we must find him. Severus, I know that this is a lot to ask, but perhaps would you make a tracking potion? the boy will be found, and then medicated."

"Medicated?" Moody's eyebrows were suddenly out of sight. While he respected Dumbledore, no way was he a bad person, and would never stop another receiving their basic rights. He was an elite former Auror after all. "The boy's probably just off to see a girl. There is no need for him to be stalked."

"it's simply a formality. He is the Boy-Who-Lived after all. We wouldn't want him to run into any Death Eaters unprepared and vulnerable." Dumbledore dismissed his old 'friend' with a wave of his hand.

"A girl?" The highly esteemed Potion master of Hogwarts let out a snort. "Thy boy has no charm, no wit. A girl wouldn't come within five feet of him."

"Be careful Severus. Remember that he is a soon to be Lord." Dumbledore said gravely. "However, you raise an interesting point. Perhaps we should put into action the plan we had been preparing for Miss Granger. And prepare Miss Weasley for her lifelong task."

"You could invite one of your friends!" Hannah clapped her hands together excitedly at the prospect of the five of them (Neville, Theo, Harry, Sue and herself) going shopping for their school supplies.

"Sorry? Who?" Harry asked, referring to the fact that he _barely_ knew any of them (apart from Neville) and he was pretty sure that most of his other friends knew none of them.

"Your friend Hermione!" Hannah cheerfully suggested, as Theo visibly stiffened. "Susan and I got quite close to her this year, and she's in Theo's Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes. Apparently they did a couple of projects together?"

"Uhh yeah." Theodore's ears tinged pink and he stuttered uncomfortably. "She's particularly intelligent, especially for someone in her position."

"In her position?" Harry immediately took offense. He had thought that Theo was different, that unlike most of the Slytherin's he had been exposed to he was kind and he held none of the Wizarding prejudices so common. Obviously not. "Muggleborns can be just as great as any pureblood, and they are often better!"

Harry stood up abruptly, appearing to simply radiate power, and with his hands clenched by his side and his sudden growth spurt, he was quite intimidating, even to the Hogwarts students in front of him (who had faced Snape).

"Lord Potter!" Theodore reverted back to using Harry's formal title. "I did not mean it in a prejudiced manner. In fact I have quickly come to respect Miss Granger. What I meant is she is at a disadvantage to other Hogwarts students because she comes from a Muggle household and therefore has not had the exposure that those of halfblood or pureblood wizards and witches do, so she has to adjust to the lifestyle of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, which I find that she has done incredibly well!"

Harry was still breathing heavily, and it took him a couple of minutes to process what was being said, however he soon understood and calmed down. "Sorry." He said a tad embarrassed. "It's just that over the years I have seen muggleborns face a lot of prejudice, and I often end up having to defend Hermione, as she tells me to just let it go."

"Yes she employs that attitude a lot, as I have seen. However I would be very pleased if you invited her. From what I have heard about her neighbourhood, she often finds it dull and boring."

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites!**

**if you want me to see something related to this, you can tag it with 'house of bones' on tumblr!**

**Hope this answered everyones curiosity? What did ya think? **

**x louis**


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry . . . just to be clear, why are you going out with _Susan Bones_?" Hermione Granger said carefully.

"She's nice and smart. We're friends." He shrugged.

"When did this happen? You weren't hanging out at the end of school. I thought you would of been at Privet Drive, waiting to get picked up." Hermione shrugged, looking over her shoulder, well aware that her parents were only a couple of feet away. "I was kind of waiting for you to send Hedwig." She admitted with a shrug, a slight blush grazing her cheeks, as she looked away, embarrassed.

"Hermione, you can say his name. I'm not an idiot." Harry gave her a look, as her parents dinner party guests voices raised. "Besides, I don't think I'm going to be waiting around for The Order at all." "What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione hissed, keeping her voice down.

"Dumbledore. He's my magical legal guardian, and yours also. He's been lying to me, evading questions, purposely committing slightly illegal actions concerning me . . ." Harry trailed off, caught up in his thoughts. "Though I don't know why. "

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked."Those are very serious charges to commit Dumbledore of. Are you sure?"

Although she still held a reverent view of authority figures, after her last few years as Harry's friend, and the fight in the Ministry, she was less reverent, and more thoughtful, and had accepted that they could make mistakes and be abusive of their power.

"Hermione, he didn't inform me of my title and he _purposely_ mislead me into believing that I had to legally stay with the Dursleys, as well as telling me that all of the money I owned was in my 'trust vault'." Harry said firmly, his face pleading for help from his best friend.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, before reopening the door, and leading her friend into her room.

She sat down on her bed, patting the area beside her as she looked at his face for confirmation. "Harry. . . do you have a title?"

"Yeah, I just said that." Harry rolled his eyes, wanting to deal with more pressing matters.

"Harry, you're from the Potter family. You're the sole heir. The fact is, even if your parents wishes specifically stated that you were to be left with your aunt and uncle, tradition would forbid it. It's _highly _against the law." Hermione looked at him seriously, grasping his hand in her own.

A cold chill ran through Harry's body at that. "So you mean . . . I'm not allowed to stay with my uncle and aunt?"

"No. A Lord being brought up by muggles is . . . ._so _illegal and just wrong in the Wizarding World that I can't even think of a way that he could of had it passed." Hermione bit her lip, as her face drained of colour.

"Hermione. . . how do you know this?" Harry croaked out hoarsely.

"I don't know . . . I think . . .in third year. I was . .. in the library. Lord Beloven a Rune Master. I went to look -" And suddenly she found her voice cut off, and Harry found himself experiencing something grotesquely similar to his third year with Sybill Trelawney. "The Locolatus Hydrangea is a type of fungi that's misnomer is entirely unrelated to it's origin, state, or qualities. The Inca's and Amazons both possessed a type if this plant, though one was used for healing and the other as a weapon. It was discovered -"

Hermione was abruptly cut out of her trance as Harry shook her and she blinked three times. "I. . . what's going on?" She asked faintly. "Why's everything spinning?"

"Hermione . . . you just started talking about some plant. When you had been talking perfectly normally before about Wizarding nobility. Why?" He asked her, clearly frightened for his friend.

"I .. .. I don't know." She stammered, for once at a loss for words.

"Do you want to go to St Mungos?" He asked anxiously. "Or a muggle hospital? I can call your parents?" He offered quickly.

"No. . . it's fine. I. .. I think that you can be very suspect of Dumbledore. And I would check your bank accounts. As your magical guardian he would have access to your vaults." She gave a worried look, as colour slowly returned to her cheeks.

"You think he might of stolen from me?" Harry asked, suddenly seeing red. "But why, isn't the Dumbledore family pureblood? Wouldn't he have enough-"

Harry was abruptly cut off by a loud _Crack! _

"What was that?" Harry jumped up, his wand in his hand, as Hermione reached for her own. He headed to the window of Hermione's room, close to where the sound had appeared to come from., and spotted a figure in long black robes, making his way to the front door. _Wizards robes. _

Harry immediately grabbed Hermione. "We have to get out of here. There's a person in black robes. A wizard in black robes."

"Harry! My parents, Hermione made to leave the room, before Harry caught her arm.

"They aren't Death Eaters. They don't want to harm your parents. They want to harm me or . . . _you._" He said in sudden shock, as he seemed to realise something before even Hermione.

Suddenly they spinned out of Hermione's room, with only their wands and leaving behind the Grangers and the member of the Wizarding World.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked breathing heavily in excitement, and panic.

"The Longbottom Manor." Harry said unconcerned, as she took in the pretty and regal 'house'. "We need to tell Lady Longbottom that-"

"I already know." The woman walked into the parlor. "You think that anything happens in this house without me knowing about it?"

"Of course not Lady Augusta." Harry said calmly, already used to the Lady and her mannerisms. "Now I need to talk to you about something serious. When I was at Hermione's home a man appeared. He Apparated. And I know for a fact that Dumbledore and the Order put Disapparation and Apparation charms around the block so that no one could -"

He was cut off by Lady Longbottom holding up a hand, a hand that Harry had long ago learned to obey. "I think that you have had too much of an excitement for one day, and it is of my opinion that you should send Miss Granger to a room to sleep immediately. The magic and stress has obviously caused her great discomfort over the course of events. I would have Ezza set up a room, however that would take a few minutes and I have a feeling that Miss Granger, although I am sure is formidable at her worst of times, is about to faint, so Lord Potter, if you would send her to your room for some sleep?" The Head of Longbottom House stopped Hermione from protesting, and with the slight compliment the Lady had paid her Hermione was happier to go to slep than she would like to admit.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully as the girl in question walked downstairs the next morning, wearing a simple set of white robes that had appeared at the end of Harry's bed, after she had woken up naked.

She gave a faint grin, although she was faced with the sombre view of two Longbottoms and a Potter early in the morning.

"Yeah . . ." She trailed off.

"Well are you going to join us or not?" Augusta Longbottom snapped, draining her glass of bitter pumpkin juice.

Hermione quickly sat down between Harry and Neville, the two boys hiding a grin at the thought of even Hermione Granger being frightened by Neville's elderly grandmother.

"Now, Lord Potter and I have been discussing some things and we face some issues. _Professor _Dumbledore appears to have committed some incriminating acts, specifically concerning you and himself." The Lady referred to Harry, whose face (along with Neville's), had suddenly turned grave. "He appears to have taken advantage of the both of you and his position as Head Master and legal guardian. It is our belief that he has performed memory charms on the both of you."

"Me-memory charms?" Hermione let herself stutter, her face paling and suddenly feeling woozy.

"Yes. Now normally if a curse, charm or spell used to influence another is performed on someone with the Trace, by another who does not have the Trace on them the matter is investigated by the Ministry. The circumstances concerning this may be if it was a Healer performing the spells, for example, an Obliviator, or another Ministry official that receives permission to use spells like that on regular occasion. _Unless it's your magical guardian_." Lady Longbottom emphasised. "So seeing as you displayed the number one symptoms of someone who was recovering from magical memory loss, we stand to belief that you have been obliviated, and it stands to reason that Harry has as well."

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked as Hermione struggled with her anger and Harry took her hands in his own, massaging them.

Lady Longbottom let out a huff. "You've told me enough about the girl, she would of told Lord Potter immediately about her discovery. Miss Granger cares about him immensely." She sniffed as Hermione gave a faint smile at the Lady's assessment of her character.

"My point is, when Lord Potter becomes emancipated in fifteen days he will be able to not only be out of Dumbledore's control himself, but get Miss Granger out of his grasp." The Longbottom woman gave a slight smile, as if she had been planning it all. "Although in the mean time the two of you will have to stay in the Manor, for I fear that the horrible _toads _of the Order will be lurking."

Neville let out a smirk at the insult and derogatory term she had applied to the Order, while Hermione attempted to argue. "My parents need to know where I am. They are my legal guardians and my _parents _and they have the right to know where I am."

"Miss Granger was I inaccurate with my assessment that you were an intelligent witch?" Hermione blushed at that, as Neville's Gran continued to remind _everyone _of McGonagall. "If you were to go back, chances are that you would be playing right along with their plans! However, even if you did _somehow _manage to escape them and meet your parents successfully, what makes you think that your parents would not simply be forced to tell them what had happened to you. You know yourself that Dumbledore is a Master Legilimens. Do you really want to endanger them?"

And with that she stood up and exited the room.

An hour later Hermione sat on Harry's bed, as Neville and Harry sat on the chair and floor respectively.

"Susan's gonna be coming round a bit later." Harry commented offhandedly.

"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The _beautiful _and _charming _Sue Bones?"

"Shut up." Harry said, throwing a pillow at her, as Neville gave into his laughter and the Boy-Who-Lived's friends guffawed with laughter. "I'm serious, she's bringing Hannah or someone."

"Hannah Abbott? Isn't that the one Neville-" Hermione was cut off by Neville's hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Hermione." He gritted his teeth, his blush so bright he could of passed as a Weasley.

"Neville do you like her?" Harry asked in shock, though as he reflected, Neville had appeared quite enamored by the girl.

"She's . . . Hannah. Everyone likes her." Neville tried to play it casual.

"Not like you do." Hermione gave a nymph like smile. "You _loooooove _her!" She uncharacteristically teased, resulting in Harry laughing, feeling lighter than he had in nearly a year.

"Guys!" A voice called, as it appeared to be coming closer. "It's Sue. Are you in Harry's room?"

Harry called back, informing her they were, and that he would go get her, only for the door to open.

To Hermione's surprise not only did the lovely Susan Bones appear but also a certain young Lord.

"Theodore!" Hermione exclaimed, before pulling the white robes down, as they had hitched up past her creamy white thighs.

"Miss Granger." He crossed the room, reaching for her hand and drawing it to his lips, in the manner of the Lords that occupied high society galas and balls.

"It's Hermione!" She scolded, her face in a light blush.

"Of course Miss Granger." Theo said almost . . . _teasing _her.

"Harry!" Susan exclaimed as the two intellectuals were left in their own world of intelligent banter. "Hannah actually can't come to our little shopping trip, though I have extended an invite to a friend of yours. You need robes!"

"Yeah . . . umm, actually Hermione is coming, though she might need some clothes as well. I think she's going to be coming to some of these balls as my . . . date as I can't leave her alone." Harry said, receiving a frown from Susan, who had been previously very vocal about the illicit actions Dumbledore had faced. (That was probably a side effect of being the daughter of the Head of the DMLE).

And with that he found himself having to explain to her and Theodore exactly what had happened and Lady Longbottoms suspicions.

**Hey everyone! Now I'm sorry but for this chapter I may not have gotten back to everyone who reviewed, due to technical difficulties! **

**But thankyou to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed (nearly 100 follows!). Please continue to do so! **

**If you want me to see something PM me here, or tag it with 'House of Bones' on tumblr! Thank! '**

**x louisa**


	8. Chapter 8

A young Lord appeared in Gringotts on July 31st.

Clothed in the dark black robes that the Wizarding nobility seemed to favor, he paced quickly to the counter, murmuring to the goblin at the counter who hastily led him away.

The goblin, when he returned to serving the other patrons of the bank, seemed happier (well, for a goblin) and even the rude wizards serving appeared to have no affect on him.

When the wizard left the bank, he also appeared to be happy and was sporting a large ring, that seemed to be bursting with magic aura.

With his hood over his head in late afternoon he didn't seem to be drawing any questions, (with the arrival of Voldemort's presence in their previously peaceful world, many wore hoods.), he gave a look either way, before Disapparating.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked nervously, biting her lip.

"The goblins were more than happy to help, as you knew they would be Lady Longbottom." Harry sent a nod the elder woman's way. "I have been emancipated easily, and the goblins have sent the papers to Madam Bones' friend in the Wizard Law and Citizenship department. Hermione should soon be under my care as soon as the goblins get the papers approved. I left a donation for St Mungos." Harry fidgeted uncomfortable at the idea of bribing someone and taking advantage of his money and parents former wealth.

"So does that mean I can go see my parents?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Unfortunately not Hermione. I think that we should get you moved to an estate and possibly invite your parents to join you as we think that Dumbledore will be on the lookout for you, as you are sure to be sent back to his care if you are found my him or his clique." Harry gave a slight grin at his description of the Order.

"I don't want to be treated like I'm some possession to be transported!" Hermione shouted, finally loosing her temper. "You can't lock me up in a tower like I'm some damsel to be held captive!"

"Hermione, you can still go out. Just as soon as you become my charge. You just need to wait a few days and you can go out just as normal." Harry attempted to placate her while Neville gave his grandmother a look that suggested she keep quiet.

"I have sat in this house all holidays while you babble on about your stupid customs that I am not a part of and being unable to touch the books in the library for the most part I have nothing to do! I don't even have any of my own clothes!" Hermione seemed only to gain anger as she shouted.

"Hermione if you want you could join us as Harry and I learn." Neville said quietly, daring his grandmother to challenge him. "You'll be attending balls with us anyway and I'm sure that you'll catch on quickly. Besides we have to go out tomorrow and you need to know how to act."

Hermione sniffed, before giving a slight nod of assent.

The next day a group of chattering teen nobility arrived in France, Auxerre, dressed in fine robes and three of which had newly blonde hair.

Theo was whispering in Hermione's ear, talking about a set of Runes his tutor had found him, which she was fascinated by.

Neville and Susan were casually ribbing Harry while Luna trailed behind, taking in the magical side of the major town, observing the beauty the town contained. "You know this is the perfect breeding ground for Nicleburrs." She pointed out an alleyway bathed in silvery magic light.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. They are quite fond of silvers and light colours, especially in the alley way spaces and capacity's." Luna gave a serene smile.

The streets were busy, and it seemed that the group of teens was of little concern of the general public, as there was multiple groups in the streets and the shops.

Though Harry had been fitted with robes and other clothes the other day, Hermione literally had nothing as she had escaped her home with only her wand and the clothes on her back. So Susan had dragged them into a clothes shop, where Hermione was to be fitted with robes.

It was a chill room, with silk couches around and pale purple wall, and racks of clothing in the middle.

"Bonjour mademoiselles, monsieur's." The sale assistant said cooly, crossing the room to greet them.

"_Bonjour. __J'ai une réservation pour Lady Bones_._"_ Susan said in well articulated French, holding her own against the haughty assistant.

"_Oui Lady. Venir cette façon." _She turned abruptly, letting her long blonde hair flick as the six teens were forced to follow.

"_Lequel d'entre vous?" _She asked, handing out a glass of champagne to each of the teens as they stood or seated themselves in the V.I.P. lounge /changing rooms.

"_Trois d'entre nous. Nous aimerions un ensemble de peignoirs chacune et une garde-robe pour mon ami." _Susan answered quickly, almost as if French was her first language.

The sales assistants eyes lit up at that. A whole outfit? _"Les dernières tendances de la mode?"_

"_Quoi d'autre si il y a?" _Susan replied snobbily, playing the part of a socialite well, folding her arms over her chest.

Although the others had not being paying attention to what was going on they gave her a look and she hurried off, coming back with piles of clothing.

The girls were sent to seperate change rooms, where they were clothed in silk, satin and velvet, with house elves and the assistant fitting them.

Susan and Luna finished quickly, while Hermione was clothed again and again, much to her exasperation.

The others stood tapping their feet, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"_Mademoiselle Estee_!" A voice call out. "_Où êtes-vous?J'ai besoin de ces robes réparé professionnellement!" _

The voice demanding and edgy, high pitched as though the owner did not care who she inconvenienced, only wanting to gain something herself.

Annoyed Theo leant off the wall, looking rather like a cat. "Madam." He greeted the pale, blonde Lady who was walking into the V.I.P. section disregarding the fact that someone else might be getting ready. "I'm afraid you will have to come back as currently Mademoiselle Estee is busy attending to my friend."

"_Lady _Malfoy, Lord Nott. And I care not if your low class friend is being attended to, my robes need to be fixed for an important hearing, where I shall be obtaining a lot of money." The confirmed Death Eaters wife sniffed, seeming not to notice Harry or Neville as they had their hair charmed blonde.

"My friend is of higher class than you ever could be." Theo snarled, unsharacteristically showing emotion. "And Mademoiselle is clearly unable to see you. If you would please _leave._"

"I will not have you ordering me around!" Narcissa exclaimed haughtily. "I insist -"

"Please _stop._" Hermione wrenched the doors open, displaying herself in robes of turquoise which were tight around the bust. "Honestly, it's just a pair of robes. I can get them anywhere else, but I wouldn't want to cause Mademoiselle Estee any annoyance."

"A _mudblood?_" The former Black let her lips snarl, disgust evident on her face. "Forgive me, I think I am well and fine. I will not be shopping in this boutique again. And I will _personally _make sure your father hears about the company you are now keeping Nott."

The hair that had previously been charmed blonde had been reverted to its dark hair.

Theodore looked rather anxious, though he was not about to back down from protecting Hermione, he faltered for a moment.

"Well, if you do not like my _filthy blood_ Lady Malfoy, I suggest you leave immediately." Hermione snarled, as Harry moved to step in and Susan looked on the scene with undisguised shock.

The Lady gave a haughty sniff before turning on her heel and exiting the shop.

Theo looked over to hermione, asking if she was okay but she was looking at Mademoiselle Estee who had emerged looking very flustered.

"I am sorry to have caused you discomfort. I hope that this will not harm any of your business." Hermione spoke sincerely, before Harry stepped up.

"I would like to provide the store with a donation. think of it as a down payment. I would like you to fit Em Granger (Harry used Hermione's new title) with only the finest clothes, making sure that she is the best dressed witch in all of Europe." Harry dropped a sack of galleons on the lounge.

"I would like to also." Susan stepped forward, finding a couple of galleons.

"I'm not a charity case." Hermione blushed red in anger and proud embarrassment.

"No you're not. And one day you will be able to pay us all back." Theo said as he and Neville dropped their own sum of gold onto the growing pile. "However now you cannot do so now. And you need to be the best dressed woman in all of society, and show everyone that their prejudices stand in their way, clouding judgement." Theo seemed almost embarrassed that he had not stuck up for Hermione, however he was ashamed. most definitely.

"Mademoiselle Estee, we would be ever so grateful if you were able to make the best wardrobe possible, make it fit for a princess." Susan pleaded. "I do not want that vile woman on top. Could we book you to regularly come?"

As Hermione continued to protest the others hushed her, vengeful smiles on their faces as they thought of their future victory.

**Just to clarify a few things:**

**Susan and Harry are not going out**

**no one is as of present**

'**Em' is the term for handmaiden**

**it comes from a traditional name of the Hunters of Artemis**

**The Hunters of Artemis are her 'handmaidens'**

**Hermione has been adopted by Harry and is therefore the Houses/ Harry's child, however she will never inherit his title, as she is older than him**

**this mean her title is Em**

***excuse my terrible French**

**HIT 10 000 VIEWS!**

**thankyou to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!****xoxo Louisa**


	9. Chapter 9

A bejeweled Susan Bones haunted Harry, giving a coy wink as she kissed him. He let out a moan, before they lay back on the bed, Susan to his right.

"Harry." A breathless voice murmured into his left ear.

"Susan." He replied.

Wait a secound. Susan was to his right, fluttering her eyelids, and yet her voice was in his left ear . . .

"Morning." A cheery voice said, barely hiding the laughter threatening to spill over. "Nice dreams?" Neville Longbottom teased.

"Shut up. It's not like we didn't hear you the other day, moaning over bloody Padma Patil." Harry threw a sock at his friends head.

Over the last couple of weeks Neville had been a great friend. In a way, almost more so than Ron had ever been. They had become almost brothers, and Harry thought that perhaps if his parents wishes had been obeyed, they would of found this companionship earlier in life. Shaking his head Harry gave a grin at neville's blush. Although Dumbledore would most certainly pay, he did not want to be thinking about that on a day like today. A day when they had very important things to do.

"Neville, what were you coming to wake me up for anyway?" Harry asked, a faint gin still on his face as the other boy scowled.

"Hermione has a fitting, and you know as well as me that if we let her go alone she'll come back with a sack." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Let Merlin help us." Harry rolled his eyes, jumping up and chucking a pair of Muggle jeans on.

The two boys walked down the stairs, teasing each other about their interests and neville ribbing Harry about some mail that he had received, but was yet to open.

"Guys!" Hermione gave the boys a look. "Why didn't you tell me that Mademoiselle Estee was coming today? Your grandmother had to tell me and it was humiliating that my _friends _did not!" Hermione gave them a glare, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hermione if we told you, you would of faked sick or something." Neville stepped forward, for once showing his 'Gryffindor courage' and surprising his fellow companions. "Don't lie. We all know it's true."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to be a _charity case!_" Hermione exclaimed, giving Neville a frosty glare.

'Hermione, as much as you hate it you're my charge." Harry gave her a glare. "I'm not going to have you wearing the same thing everyday. That would be a disgrace. And also I want, we all want you to show society exactly what you're made up of. Now are you going to be okay and not give us trouble?"

"Fine." Hermione returned Harry's glare, still not happy he was her legal guardian. "But this issue is not over."

The boys exchanged bemused looks, before walking to the breakfast table.

"What's your new fashions?" Lady Longbottom asked Mademoiselle Estee, who was practically bouncing on her feet.

Augusta Longbottom had volunteered to help, as she was a society matron, and she did have a bit of a grasp around fashion and fashion Houses, and therefore might be more useful to Hermione than either of the boys would.

"Well, the Japanese rage at the moment is high collared-" Estee was cut off immediately.

"I'm not an idiot Mademoiselle. High collars belong in the sixteenth century." Lady Longbottom said in a clipped tone.

"Well, I thought that that might be the case. The Americans have devised this wonderful material that can cling at certain areas of the body and float in others. It's like a silk." She picked up a couple of gowns.

"Go on." Lady Longbottom gave her assent, slightly intrigued.

"Well, you want Em Granger to be . . . sophisticated, yet not stuffy, so I think that these robes are the perfect combination." She gave a quick smile, before moving on. "They are my latest. Personally I think that the blue would be best." She pointed out a deep blue, with a shimmer through out it. "It will grasp at the . . ."

She continued on, as Harry turned to Neville. "I'm so bored."

"Well, that was fairly obvious." Neville rolled his eyes, flicking his wand at a plant, changing it's colours.

As Harry had found out, in magical households wizards did not have to be over age to use magic. They could simply use another's wand, or (if one was willing to pay a hefty fee) get the traced removed. All they needed was a magical guardian to vouch for them.

Or in the case of Neville and Harry, there was a registered adult wizard or witch in their household and therefore all magic would be seemingly performed by then.

In effect, the only people who couldn't use magic at homes were muggleborns.

It was a system for tracking and oppressing them as Harry had realised. It gave an unfair advantage to pure and halfbloods. they could practice year round, and gain an advantage on the others. However there really was nothing he could currently do about it.

"Let's do something fun!" Harry gave a whine, much to Neville's annoyance.

He was purposely doing it. Neville knew that. harry knew that. But no one was going to say anything. It was an unspoken rule.

"What do you want to do?" Neville sighed, pulling his wand back towards him.

"I don't know!" Harry despaired.

"You have to go get ready soon." Lady Longbottom called out.

"What for? It's three hours away!" Neville shouted back, much to his strict grandmothers annoyance.

"In those three hours you need to help Hermione. Don't argue with me. Go get dressed." She glared, causing the boys to practically wet their pants, before they scampered away.

Neville was allowed to grow some back bone. She wanted him to. But he definitely was not allowed to show it to her.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry acted like a teen boy for once, moaning and whining.

It was good for him. Lady Augusta noted. Good to him. Both of them. They had teased each other, acted like brothers. Neville was happier than she had seen him in a long time, and although she doted on his childhood playmates, Neville did need another who was bright, cheerful, playful.

"She's still getting ready. Sit up straight." The matron of society snapped.

"How does it take two hours to get ready for a bloody ball?" Neville swore.

"Neville Longbottom! I do not want to hear you utter a curse again in your life!" Lady Longbottoms eyes heated up at that, showing her anger. "But as you would not know, a proper young lady takes a considerable amount of time. They don't just chuck on their robes and use a charm to flatten their hair quickly."

"Yes grandmother." Neville rolled his eyes, before muttering a curse under his breath (to Harry's amusement), that though his grandmother definitely heard, she did not call him on it.

"Harry can you help me with this earring? None of us can quite get it, and you _are _the star Seeker." Hermione teased, her voice calling down the stairs.

Neville gave a grin at that, before Harry rolled his eyes at the teasing and walked up the stairs. "What's with the earr - oh wow."

If Harry thought that Hermione looked beautiful at the Yule Ball, it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

The dress she wore was a deeper blue than her Yule dress, making her appear older, more mature. It was low cut, with a long flowing skirt, and the robes' arms were long, flared and the dark silk was enchanting.

Mademoiselle Estee looked on in delight, taking in the girls half up hair, in loose curls and the dramatic jewelry of diamonds and sapphires, that no one had the heart to tell her were real yet.

"Thanks I guess." She gave a self conscious smile. "Looking dapper yourself."

Like most of the men at the Ministry Ball, Harry wore dark robes, and had attempted to tame his hair in honor of the night.

"Now you gonna help me or what?" She held out the earring and Harry found the ear piercing, and slipped it into the hole.

Ezza the elf gave a clap of joy. "Miss is ready!"

"You look beautiful Mione. Really." Harry grinned, happy to be with his sister.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"You ready to go impress Theo?" Harry grinned.

Hermione's mouth dropped open before she gave a slight grin and elbowed him lightly in her stomach.

"And this years newcomers!" The announcer called. "The charming Lord Harry Potter and his beautiful companion, Em Hermione Granger!"

You could of heard a pin drop.

**okay. wow. **

**15000+ hits. 123 followers. 69 (heehee) favs. EIGHT CHAPTERS.**

**thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!**

**big shout out to some regulars - Professor (Em) Grey, god of all, dault3883, and more but i dont actually remember you as of now! :/**

**some action next chapter - as in we see the Weasleys and Dumbledore! oh oh. **

**longer chapters - its a weekend, so i have more time, and i try to update daily.**


	10. Chapter 10

They were all looking. Countless Lords and Lady's.

"Is that the Muggle born?"

"Who let that filth in here?"

"Oh, Lord Potter is here?"

Feeling her heart thudding in her chest, Hermione determinately looks up, doesn't blush, and goes to greet Hannah.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Hannah exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and holding her at arms length.

"Thank you! Really though, it was all Mademoiselle Estee. But you look fab!" She waved off the compliment, instead reverting the attention to Hannah and her bright yellow robes, which somehow did look 'fab' with her blonde hair.

"Pssh!" Hannah rolled her eyes. "And I'm a dragon."

Hermione gave a grin, as the whispers gained volume.

The ballroom they were in was one of the largest in the country, and the Ministry's pride and joy. Archways led into the room, which had a marble floor, and a high roof, decorated with paintings of Greek gods and goddesses. The aristocracy were all dressed in fine robes and jewels and the few Ministry employees that were not nobility, looked extremely uncomfortable and out of place.

"Oh my how rude!" hannah exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Justin! Justin, this is Hermione. But you guys do kind of know each other right?"

"Yeah, Justin and I were in a couple of classes together. And you know," Hermione's voice dropped, "the DA." "Yeah. It's good to see you Hermione - or would you prefer Em?" The good looking boy teased. "How's your summer been?"

". . . Eventful." Hermione said after thinking it over. "I mean, with Harry it always is."

"He's Harry Potter - what can you expect?" Justin grinned, flashing his charming white teeth.

"Not much else I guess." Hermione gave a laugh, and turned around in surprise when she felt a hand on her arm. "Harry! We were just talking about you!"

"Yeah I heard." He gave a grin. "Hey Justin. Hate to break you up, but Hermione needs to come say her hellos to some others."

Hermione gave a roll of her eyes, before hugging Justin and Hannah goodbye, insisting that they would see each other soon.

As they walked over to where she could see Susan's aurban hair, Hermione rounded on Harry. "What was all of that about?"

"You have been requested to be met by a few of the Ladies." Harry said uncomfortably. "Including Lady Malfoy, Lady Gaudet, Lady Turner, Lady Parkinson, Lady Nott."

"Why do they all want to see _me_?" Hermione asked incredulously as they reached Theo and Susan.

"Hermione." Susan gave her a look. "They'd be crazy not to want to see you. You front up, with a title, a Lord and an amazing set of robes. You've stolen the show girl!"

Hermione gave a slight blush, rolling her eyes. "Yeah whatever. But do I have to 'greet' them myself?"

"No. I can come with you. But it might be better if the boys stay here." Sue threw them a look. "It's just not quite polite in society."

"Whatever." Hermione shrugged, looking at Theo out of the corner of her eye. "Who do I have to talk to first?"

Hermione was pissed. That was the only way to describe it. She hated, _hated, _**hated, **how she was basically being put on display for these society matrons. And how she had to go talk to them and act like she actually cared about what they were saying and cared about their feudal system they still seemed to be living in.

"They're all over there. Go see Lady Malfoy and the rest will follow." Theo said quietly, before slinking off to talk to one of the Greengrass sisters.

Looking longingly at Theo (who now had one of the girls hand on his own), Hermione walked towards the Lady, with Susan next to her.

"Lady Malfoy." Hermione gave a slight curtsey, quickly followed by Susan's head inclination.

As Narcissa Malfoy was in fact a Lady she was a higher rank of Hermione (as an Em), while Susan was slightly above her, as a future heir, where as Narcissa Malfoy would never inherit a title. Therefore the Lady had to sink into a slight curtsey, as her husband was not present.

"Em Granger, Lady Bones." The blonde woman gave a slight raise of eyebrows. "I must say, I was highly surprised when you were announced."

"Rightly so _Lady _Malfoy, especially after you publicly announced your hatred for me due to my blood purity, or lack thereof." Hermione raised her eyebrow right back at her, clearly in no mood for aristocratic nonsense.

"That is _highly _disrespectful of you!" The matron of the Malfoy House hissed. "I shall see to it myself that you are evicted from these grounds!"

"On what charge?" Susan came to her friends defense. "Lady Malfoy, we were under the impression that you wanted to meet Em Granger, not harass her like a nineteenth century witch! Please, we bid you goodbye." She gave a slight eye roll and grabbed the crook of Hermione's elbow, and led her towards the table at the edge of the room filled with drinks.

"Em Granger." A woman in deep scarlet robes appeared, her lips and shoes matching. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. Lady Bones, my greetings."

"Lady Gaudet!" Susan gave a slight smile, which however fake, seemed to warm the atmosphere.

"I must say Em, that you on the arm of Lord Potter surprised us all! After all none of us were aware that he was really dating at all!" She gave a slight look, leaning forward and giving Hermione an unwelcome eyeful down her low cut robes, as she whispered conspiringly.

"Oh we're not dating!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing it off the way that society matrons used. "He's just my friend."

"Oh is that so?" She asked conspiringly. "Because my girls were _very _interested in him-"

"Aila!" A voice called out, as a Lady approached. "Aila, aren't you going to introduce me?"

From what Hermione could tell, she had not interrupted for her own benefit, maybe more to save her friends pride.

"Oh yes. Em Granger, Lady Bones, this is my good friend Lady Nott." The woman gave a smile at the introduction.

"You're Theo's friend!" She gave Hermione a once over. "And I already know Susan! Has all that Firewhiskey gone to your head ?" She teased her friend like a school girl.

Hermione's stomach was jumping in circles. "Lady Nott." She sunk into a deep curtsey.

"Don't be ridiculous child! Come here!" And with that Hermione found herself being enveloped into the woman's midnight blue robes. "Theo's told me all about you my dear! You were his partner-"

She was cut off by a loud yell across the ballroom. Hermione turned quickly, moving out of her friends mothers' grasp and fishing her wand out of her robes. She had been Harry Potters best friend for too long to ignore a perfectly good warning.

"Get your hands off me!" Harry Potter yelled at a certain Warlock with a remarkable white beard.

"Harry, it's for your best my boy." Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes emitting a sparkle. "I insist you come back to the Dursley's with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He shouted, brandishing his wand.

"Harry it's for the best. For your own and-" As Dumbledore reached for Harry's arm he suddenly found another wand at his throat.

"Professor with all due respect, you have no authority to be taking him anywhere. And if you touch Lord Potter you are going directly to be violating another Lords wishes." Theodore Nott's brown eyes gave a dangerous glitter, as Dumbledores own died.

"Oh Theo." Lady Nott gasped.

Looking at Susan, who had also drawn her wand, Hermione started pushing past people to the circle that had formed around the three wizards, with Susan beside her.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, having lost sight of him for a couple of secounds. She cursed herself after that - did she want to distract him and have him taken by Dumbledore?

He did not turn around however and continued to stare down Dumbledore, who was feeding him ridiculous drivel. Then suddenly Dumbledore grabbed him and smoke surrounded them.

Hermione found herself shouting, along with Susan, Theo, Neville and Hannah (who had just appeared) as they shot curses and jinxes at the two men. Unfortunately when the cloud of smoke cleared, all that was left was a pair of glasses.

The Lord and Headmaster were gone. Leaving the Ball in a state of disrepair.

**A/N: Well was this exciting enough? haha, okay the Weasleys are gonna show up soon and yeah i guess thats it? umm, okay now thankyous:**

**ceo55 is also an amazing reviewer who i forgot to mention the other day (awful I know), but ILY K?**

**If you want me to see something tag it on tumblr with 'House of Bones' or PM me or messgae me ****saph4eva ****!**

**keep reviewing/ PMing me to tell me what you think k?**

**x louis**


	11. Chapter 11

**He guys. Unfortunately this will not be updated until I get inspiration and so if you actually wanted to take it over I wouldn't mind. (although please talk to me). Maybe check out some of my other stuff - next gen, Hermione/Fred, Marauder's Era. Anyway it's been great, but au reviour! **


End file.
